The Winning Universe is Decided!
is the 13th chapter of ''Dragon Ball Super. Summary Goku is fighting against Hit, who is using his Time-Skip technique to land blows on him. However, Goku is able to predict where Hit is going to appear, as Hit is barely able to dodge a blow from him. Goku says he finally caught Hit, as Hit says that was a fluke. Goku then says that he'll just do it again. Goku attacks, as Hit disappears, but Goku lands another blow on Hit, which surprises him, along with Champa and Vados. Hit asks how Goku does that, and Goku says that he just predicts where Hit will be in 0.1 seconds. Goku then says that Hit keeps his hands in his pockets to keep his coat down, in order to prevent his opponents from reading his movements with his legs. Piccolo says that Goku really can't help babbling on about his plans, as Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. Hit denounces Goku for underestimating him, as Goku did not immediately transform into his "blue-haired form", and takes his hands out of his pockets. The two begin to fight a battle with immense speed, as Master Roshi says he cannot even follow them. Shin is surprised that Goku is able to constantly predict Hit's attacks. Champa is frustrated, as Vados calms him down, saying that while Hit's Time-Skip barely takes any stamina, Goku's constant predictions and fighting at high speeds will cause him to eventually deplete his own stamina. Beerus is frustrated that while Goku has the advantage in power, Hit is resorting to using "cheap tricks". Goku, realizing he is in trouble, further powers up, revealing the standard Super Saiyan God form, which shocks everyone, including the gods. Vegeta is flustered that even this late in the fight, Goku is still saving another transformation. Goten and Trunks discuss the "Super Saiyan Red" (dubbed by Goten) form being called "God". Goku and Hit proceed to fight again, as Goku charges and Hit uses Time-Skip, however Goku clearly sees him and knocks him back. A surprised Hit wonders if he was only able to stop Goku for less than 0.1 seconds. Goku knocks him back again, and Hit is shocked to see that the Time-Skip is being countered so easily. Whis explains to Beerus that not only as Goku closed the power gap between him and Hit, but has grown stronger than him by a wide margin. When Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue against Hit, he was not able to exert more than 1/10th of his usual strength, as he had already transformed and fought a few times prior, as the transformation consumes an immense amount of stamina. They deduce that Goku's current Super Saiyan God form is stronger than Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue form when it was used, also being stronger than Hit. Hit, overhearing their conversation, is surprised. Goku then fires a Ki Blast, which Hit is unable to stop. Hit, realizing Goku is on a completely different level, assumes a stance and powers up. Everyone is surprised by this, and Whis and Vados explain that due to Hit's Time-Skip ability, he had no need to power up to his full power in any of his fights. Hit explains to Goku that due to not powering up in a long time, his body would be unable to handle it for a long period, saying that he can only use his Time-Skip technique one time, however that one time is all he will need. While Goku is charging towards Hit, Hit prepares to stop him, but is surprised to see Goku transform into a Super Saiyan Blue and completely break his Time-Skip, knocking him away. Goku then proceeds to fire a Kamehameha, which Vados is surprised to see plow right through the barrier she created. Champa wonders where Hit is, and Goku sees that Hit barely dodged the attack. Huge winds are created due to the barrier being broken, and Champa quickly orders Vados to fix it. Hit compliments Goku's strength, and Goku explains that Hit is much stronger than this because Hit is an assassin and he is forced to hold himself back to avoid killing his opponent, which is against the rules. Goku offers to fight Hit again one day when there are no rules, and voluntarily jumps out of the ring, which surprises everyone. Hit is announced as the winner, and Beerus angrily yells at Goku. Goku reminds him that they still have Monaka, which causes Beerus to grow even more angry. The tournament presenter announces the last match, Monaka vs. Hit, as Goku walks past Vegeta and Piccolo, with Vegeta asking what Goku is thinking. Goku asks Vegeta why he did not save his Super Saiyan Blue form, as he could have beaten Hit if he did, and asked why he used it against Cabba, who Vegeta could have beaten as a regular Super Saiyan. Vegeta answers saying that there was no way he could let Cabba go, as a Saiyan, without whipping his spirit into shape first. Monaka, incredibly flustered and afraid, walks into the ring and confronts Hit. As the match begins, Beerus complains to himself on how screwed he is, and Hit notices him. A frightened Monaka lands a weak punch on Hit, who does not budge, but realizes that Monaka was actually an amateur, and launches himself out of the ring, surprising everyone. Champa and Beerus are the most surprised as Monaka and the Universe 7 team are declared the winners, while Goku is impressed by Monaka's strength. Hit thinks to himself that he and Goku are now even. Champa is angry at Hit for throwing the match, and Beerus yells at him to pay attention, revealing the appearance of Zeno. Vegeta asks Whis who he is, and is shocked to hear that he rules over all 12 universes. The gods and the Kais greet Zeno, who was flustered to hear they put this event together themselves, but is impressed enough to announce that it should happen again, this time with all 12 universes in the mix. Goku says he is excited, and Beerus is shocked to see Goku addressing Zeno so casually. Beerus and Champa are greatly worried that Goku held his hand out to Zeno, but Zeno shakes Goku's hand, promising that the event will happen. Zeno then leaves. With that, the Super Dragon Balls are summoned, the wish with Super Shenron is granted, and the others return to Earth. Appearances Locations *Nameless Planet Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan Blue Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit *Monaka vs. Hit Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, Goku uses his Super Saiyan form, then his Super Saiyan God form, followed by his Super Saiyan Blue form. In the anime, Goku jumps straight to his Super Saiyan Blue form. **The manga reveals Goku's ability to use the standard Super Saiyan God form without absorbing energy from others. *The Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken technique is anime-only. *Hit never improves himself in the manga. Instead, he uses his Full Power (although he claims it only lasts for a minute), but his Time-Skip never improves to be longer than 0.1 seconds. *In the manga, the Time-Skip technique is revealed to be less effective on those with higher power levels than Hit. **In the manga, Hit's power is about equal to Super Saiyan Goku. Once Goku utilizes his Super Saiyan God and then Super Saiyan Blue forms, Hit's Time-Skip lasts a shorter duration (and then doesn't work at all) against him due to his power surpassing Hit's. *In the manga, Whis explains why Vegeta could not compete against Hit: his power output has fallen to less than 10% due to the subsequent uses of the Super Saiyan Blue form as its use consumes a lot of stamina. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Goku following the end of his fight with Hit, shaking "hands" with the Galactic King and thanking him for telling him about the Time Skip only for the Galactic King to tell him that that's not his hand. This scene happened in the anime. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 13 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters